


You've Had Enough

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2008-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for DR 1-102.</p><p>Written for a challenge, prompt was drink.</p><p>Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You've Had Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for DR 1-102.
> 
> Written for a challenge, prompt was drink.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

“Thought I’d find you in here,” Ed softly declared taking the vacant seat beside an unsteady Serena.

“Go away Eddie,” Serena spoke with hostility.

Choosing to ignore her demands he took the glass out of her hand, placing it on the bar. “You’ve had enough. Come on, I’ll take you home,” he offered, holding his hand out to her. Serena shook her head. “I want to stay her a little longer,” she said carefully.

Releasing a defeated sigh Ed took his seat, giving Serena her drink back and ordering a soda for himself. “One of us needs to be sober.”


End file.
